Lucaya Oneshots & AU
by fangirl-life-dealwithit12
Summary: Because Huckleberry goes well with Pancakes / Mainly Lucaya AUs but some stories based on their relationship and story in Girl Meets World but obviously i ship these guys are romantically so if you don't like Lucaya do not read these unless you want to die from their cuteness Xoxo fangirl-life-dealwithit12 Rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Story Number: #1**

 **Length: 1655 words**

 **Name: The Kiss The Photo and The War**

 **Pairings and Characters: (Lucaya) Maya, Riley, Lucas, Missy**

 **Description: A friend goes to war, and survives. He is coming back. You want everything to be perfect. You want to be a good friend and welcome him home. Only thing is, the more you think about it, the more you're dreading his return.**

 **A/N So my first Lucaya fanfiction oneshot collection…THIS IS EXCITING so this first one is based on this photo taken I think sometime around WWII where a sailor guy is dipping some girl into a kiss and it is super romantic and there are all these people just smiling and watching. I LOVE IT**

I frantically tie my apron around my waist, my sharp nails scratching my back and hands. Faster as I go, I have a feeling in the deep pit of my systems. It might just be the tight knot I have fastened onto myself, or the sickening one in my stomach.

"I really wish you would stop tying that so tightly," Riley sighs as she arrives in the entrance to my bedroom, "if he knew you were panicking this much, he wouldn't have written less than the ten times he has already." She groans slightly and walks behind me, tilting my head up from the ground to face my reflection in the mirror."

My long sleeved, white dress is simple and short. It reflects me whole-heartedly. The bottom half is covered by the light pink apron, but I'm not really paying attention to my clothes. I don't really know what my expression and face look like. Frazzled, excited, maybe scared. It's been nearly four years since he left. And I've been given only a few months notice to be told that he was returning home unharmed. I don't know what he looks like, he doesn't know what I look like. What if he has changed? Not just physically, but mentally. What will he look like? Older?

I mean, 19 definitely isn't old, but the last time I saw him, we were both 15 years old, when I still called him Huckleberry and he was the only one who could make me frustrated and angry and I would still love him to bits. As my friend…of course. Who knows how things have changed since then.

I'm still not sure what I'm more worried about, never seeing him again, or seeing him again. Today. Riley, Cory and the whole Mathews family have told me to just be a good friend and be supportive. Farkle and Shawn have told me to make him a nice dinner to welcome him home. So that's what I'll do. Be a supportive friend. That's all. He can save all the mushy stuff for Missy. His girlfriend. I'll make him dinner, let him invite Missy too, and we'll all sit down joke around and he'll tell funny stories from war. He and Missy will share a kiss and we'll all be fine. Except, it won't. Not ever.

 **Flashback to 4 years ago**

" _Goodbye Missy. I'll really miss you." He said, kissing her forehead gently. She smiles, tears in her eyes, and pulls him into a tight hug. They part and she returns to her family. She meets my eyes for a moment, and hatred fills her gaze. I quickly look away, before feeling another gaze on me. I turn to him. His eyes watering, and trembling. He doesn't really cry, this is Ranger Rick, the tough but kind hearted boy from Texas who was the shoulder to cry on. Who would beat up a bully in a matter of seconds, and straight away, turn into the kindest and most sincere person in the world. But no, he didn't cry. Not even for Missy._

 _I wanted to hug him, connect my hand with his and say goodbye like I want to. But that's not what I'm supposed to do. So, I just smile, quivering lips, and run away from the ship. I hear him call my name, but I know that if I return, then they'll all judge me. Call me a home wrecker, a slut who steals boyfriends. I'll just have to wait till he comes home._

 **End of Flashback**

I snap from my thoughts and watch as Riley pulls my hair back into a simple and neat bun, which is near impossible with my curly hair. She finishes, and steps to the side. I force a smile and tuck a hair behind my ear.

"You know…I could make dinner, while you go see him get off the ship." She said, patting my shoulder. "He'd want to see you.''

I sigh and remove her hand. "Riley, we all know I'm the last person that he wants to see after 4 years away from everyone he knows and lov…" I trail off, hesitating, and gently push past her to go into the hallway, "Besides, he'd be busy talking to _Missy_."

"Maya, you don't know _anything_ about what he wants." She says, following me down the stairs, her voice raising slightly.

"Yes I do, Riley. I know because he sent me _letters_."

She spins me around by the shoulder, sending my bun in a million different directions and making a complete mess of it. "You're not the only one he wrote letters to Maya."

Well, now I know for sure. I rip her hand off of me and sit down on the cushioned chair next to the table. I stare at the ceiling, contemplating still. I wasn't special to him. I never was. See, I knew that he was mad at me. Who wouldn't be? I didn't even give him a proper goodbye before he left the country. But there was still a small glimmer of hope in me, that thought maybe, just maybe, he still cared. That I was special and that he still at least considered me his short little stack of pancakes. But I guess I was just another one of his pawns in his chess game of life.

Riley sits down on the chair beside me, rubbing my back. She can probably tell that the tears are beginning to well like pools in my sockets. I was praying that she wouldn't, but ever since he left, its been harder for me to hold in tears. She begins talking again to break the silence.

"I didn't mean it like that. He told me stuff that he didn't want to tell you-"

"And is that suppose to make me feel better? Because wake up Riley, it's not working!" I yell, before stopping abruptly. I hope I didn't wake up Auggie.

"He didn't want to tell you things because he thought you would hate him for it!" She says, standing up again.

"He should be able to trust me, I've known him for 5 fucking years!" I stand up too. "I could never hate him!"

"Maya, you don't know what he was wanting to tell you, so don't change this to suit you!"

I huff and untie my apron, ripping the seam at the back in the process as I rip it off and slam it on the chair. By this point my bun has completely fallen out, leaving a half done pony tail, with lots falling out on the sides. I go to the door, not bothering to put on any shoes. I just need to get out, away from Riley for a bit, before I come back, we both apologise and I finally cook everyone's dinner. Everything will go to plan. Just not right now.

I hear Riley call my name but I just keep running out onto the street around the corner. Once I get out of the block, and I'm certain that Riley didn't follow me, I find a bare brick wall next to light post. Its on, now that the sun is beginning to set. I lean aginst it, staring at the now orange sky. I don't hold the tears back anymore and they come flowing out in loud sobs, that echo around the street.

I've tried being positive. I've tried telling myself that if I just fake it, everything will turn out okay and we'll all finish the story with a happy ending. But it won't, because life isn't like a fairytale. It's more like one of those tragic novels that end in someone dying or never finding the love of their life. The more I try to think of a way to end this story the way that we all want it ended, the less likely it seems to happen.

"Maya?"

It's not Riley.

It's him.

His messy hair, his watery eyes and the compassion evident in his face present with the obvious shock of seeing me, Maya Hart, crying on a street corner somewhere in the middle of Brooklyn. I stand up, wiping the tears slightly. I should just stand here and wait for him to come to me, be a lady.

But I'm sick of this bullshit. I can't be the normal person that everyone in society expects me to be, because my life was never normal since the day I was born. I don't plan on changing that for someone.

I run to him, ignoring the awkward looks from passers by and the gravel scraping my feet, because the only thing that I'm watching is him running towards me. We are dashing so fast that everything is a blur, its like we are hungry to feel each other, desperate to escape the loneliness we've been trying to escape for 4 years.

I'm going in for a hug, to remind him that I've missed my McBoing Boing best friend that always teased me and let me tease him. But as he neared me, I was unprepared for when he grabbed my waist, placed his hand on my back and dipped me into a kiss.

And in that moment, I realized how _much_ I didn't care what people thought. Yes, people could call me a slut for kissing someone's boyfriend, but having an imperfect just makes me feel more perfect.

We pull away from the passionate kiss, joyful tears running down my face and his as we smile.

"Lucas."

"I love you, Maya."


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Number: #2**

 **Length: 2395**

 **Name: Runaways At Midnight**

 **Pairings & Characters: (Lucaya) Maya, Lucas, Riley, OC**

 **Description: The more we stay, the further apart I feel from you. The more I convince myself I want to stay, the more I need to leave. But only if I can leave with you.**

 **A/N So guys hope you enjoy this story I got the idea about midnight last night and I just went like shot up out of bed and started writing. Any Lucaya fans want to give me ideas and requests for the rest of these oneshots? It'd be much appreciated.**

 **BTW in this AU everything is the same except Lucas lives with his drunk and negligent uncle.**

…

Maya's POV

I set down my pen inside my diary, my final transcript inscribed on the last few pages. I take a deep breath, as my heated breath fogs the glass window pane facing outside of Riley's window. The lights shining through every window in every city block are unfocused through the rain and distance. A faint reflection can be seen in the mirror. Short. Blonde. Worried. Just as I thought, the reflection was my own.

I wish I could stay, I really do. There's people here, places here, that I don't want to forget and miss out on. But if don't leave, I'll never be allowed to be with who I want to be, to act how I want to be. I turn back to Riley, managing to find my navy blue hoodie at the side of the bed. I zip it up quietly, trying not to wake the sleeping girl.

I know. I should've told her, but Riley, she wasn't great at keeping secrets. She would have told Farkle, who would have told his parents and so on and so forth. Of course I'll miss Riley. I'll miss her so much, and I don't think time will ever heal that. I just hope she understands why eventually. I smile down at her, and rub her hair affectionately. "Goodbye Riles."

I sneak out the door, tiptoeing ever so silently through the front door, feeling the extremity of the crisp and wet night air as I enter the sprinkling rain that soaks my hair within seconds. I quickly pull the hood up over my head. After running across the unstable road, carefully dodging an Audi speeding through the streets, I take a final look at the Mathew's apartment block.

If Riley needs me, she'll figure it out.

 _ **14 hours later**_

OC's POV

"This house. It's nice." I say, pacing into the main living area. There are already some police officers here, talking to friends and relatives and searching the nooks and crannies of the apartment. I see a brunette haired girl, mid height, still in her pajamas. She looks distraught, tears evident on her pale face. She is being comforted by what seems to be her parents, who also look grief stricken.

There are two boys in the corner of the room, fully dressed, unlike the small family I saw earlier. One strong and tall, one awkward and small. They both seem reasonably worried. They are most likely friends of the victim in question. The tall one looks slightly distracted, like he has somewhere he has to be, while the short one just looks panicked and stressed out.

"Detective Osbourne?" A hand firmly touches my shoulder, and I turn around to face the man that was hugging the girl earlier, her father most likely.

"Yes, I'm guessing you're the father?"

"In a way, I suppose. That girl over there," pointing to the brunette, "she's my daughter, and she's _her_ best friend. She would…stay here often. Didn't go home much."

I listen to his quivering, anxious words, writing down anything that might help.

"Her father…he left when she was young, so I guess she accepted me as her father figure. I'm Cory, by the way."

"Would you be able to introduce me to everyone here? It will help the investigation if we know all the witnesses."

He takes a deep breath, nodding and motions the rest of the relations over to where I sit at the dining table. All except for the mother and small child that were with the father and brunette girl. They sit down one by one, none of them wanting to face the task that must be done before advancing to a new stage. I first face the brunette at the end of the table, wet tear lines on her small face. I try to give her a reassuring smile, it helps to make sure your witnesses don't approach the situation as hopeless.

"What's your name?"

"Riley. Riley Matthews." She sniffs, wiping he sleeve under her nose.

"So, what happened between you and Maya yesterday?"

"Nothing. We didn't have any fight, she was fine when we were at school…I juts, don't understand _why_ she thought she would need to leave." Her voice chokes up close to the end, as she holds back tears. "I would never do anything to hurt her, she's my best friend."

I nod, writing things down in my spiral notebook. Her story sounds believable, I really think that she is worried about Hart. I turn my gaze upon the two boys, both of them with their hands together, looking down at the table. I first question the smaller looking boy.

"And what's your name?"

"Farkle. Minkus."

"And, how did you know Maya Hart?"

"Well, I'm her friend. I've known her for three years, and we get along fairly. Though occasionally, my romantic pursuits have not been well received. But…when I say occasionally, I mean almost all the time," He attempts a chuckle, but soon his smile fades and he returns his eyes to the table.

"And did you hav-"

"Look," the taller boy interrupts, "I know this is important, and I want Maya to be safe as much as anyone, but…I have somewhere to be." He gets up off the table, pushing in his seat and attempting a hasty exit.

Cory holds his hand up. "Wait. Excuse me?"

Riley stands up, anger seething from her eyes. "Lucas, she's your friend too. Whether you like it or not, you're staying so we can find her."

There is a silence, with Farkle and Cory not daring to intervene with the ex lovers. Ever since they broke up, their friendship had been slightly more on edge, so I'd heard.

"I don't need this." Lucas huffs, grabbing his jacket from the lounge, and heading for the door. "I'll see you guys later."

For the purpose of investigation, I decide not to intervene. His clear anger with Maya Hart and disregard for her safety would suggest that he knows where she is. Or did something to her. I'll bring it up with his family later.

"Riley, who does Lucas live with?"

"He lives with his uncle. His parents sent him to Texas, after an…incident. His uncle's, kind of, negligent. Every time we visit his house, he's always drunk."

"Really? I'll have to look into that." I write that down on a separate page before turning back to the original. "Do we have anything from Maya that might lead to where she went?"

Riley rubs her temple in frustration. "There is her diary, but…I don't want to violate her privacy. I swore I would never read that diary."

"Well, I'm sorry, but that diary could mean the difference between finding Ms Hart, and never seeing her again."

She sighs, knowing she can't win the argument, and agrees.

…

I reach under the bed against the wall, in the girlish room piled high with tops and skirts. I finally take out a thick, grey notebook, with little notes sticking out of it. I hold it up in front of the family at the door, Riley in particular.

She nods. "That's it. That's her diary."

I flick to the last two pages of writing, and scan it carefully.

 _5/6/15_

That was yesterday.

 _I'm writing this, not in hopes that you will straightway find me, but in the hopes that my closest friends will figure it out in time. I know what I'm about to do will hurt those I leave behind. I know that, but I'm getting closer to insanity everyday that I stay here._

 _The longer we stay, the further apart I feel from you. The more I convince myself that I want to stay, my need to leave increases. But I'll only leave if I can leave with you._

 _To Farkle, your constant romantic advances may have annoyed me, but I truly am flattered that you were that infatuated with me. You have been a great friend through the years, and I will miss you._

 _To my mother, I do love you. Just because I left doesn't mean that I never appreciated what you have done for me. Though, if you ever see my father, ord forbid he ever shows his face, tell him to go fuck himself. He doesn't deserve to have a wife like you. Thank you, and I will miss you._

 _To the Matthews family, you have been my second home and my second family. Cory, you are like the father and wise old owl that I never had, thank you. Topanga, your amazon warrior spirit inspired me during a tough period in my life. Auggie, having a little brother would have been great, but he would never be half the little brother you are._

 _To my best friend, Riley, stop blaming yourself. There was nothing that you could have done to be a better best friend. In actual fact, I should have been kinder to you. Truly, you are the best friend that I could have ever asked for, and I know that I will see you again soon. Until then, I know you will find happiness. Thank you, and I will miss you.  
_

 _To anybody who thinks they have been forgotten on this list, this was not me forgetting you. It was merely that the list of things you have done for me has been more negative than positive, and I don't care to talk about all the things you have done to me. For others that have not done negative, then it is for you to figure out why you are not on this list._

 _May love find you all,_

 _Maya Penelope Hart_

Maya Hart wrote this last night. From the looks of it, just before she disappeared.

"Well, I have some good news. She wasn't kidnapped, and I don't think she was killed. She ran away." I say as I put the diary back down on the bed, placing my hands in the pockets of my jacket.

Riley looks taken aback, but still more relieved than noted before. The same goes for the rest of the members in the room. A thought crosses my mind.

"Was Maya ever showing romantic interest in anyone?"

Farkle and Riley pause for a moment, until he speaks up. "Well, I suppose…she always looked like her and Lucas were into each other."

Cory shakes his head, no. "No. I don't think she'd be interested in Lucas, they were always just trying to annoy each other…Josh!" He exclaims. Noticing my confusion, he continues, "He's my brother and Riley and Auggie's uncle. Though, he is significantly younger than me. He's attending the local university, but he's on break right now. Maya always had an interest in him."

I immediately head for the door. Cory looks slightly curious as to my concerns. I motion for him and Riley to join me, "Well, where does he live?"

…

 _KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_

"Still nothing?" Riley asks impatiently. She sighs, "We've knocked about ten times already. Are you sure he's home?"

Cory rubs his temple in frustration. "I thought he was. None of his friends are in town, and Eric told me that he would be home all week."

"Unless…" I say, "He lied."

"What? Why would he lie?"

"Perhaps, just perhaps, he realized that he had feelings for the young Maya, and fled the town." I contemplate. Riley's eyes widen in shock, and I step down the balcony and gently push them forward with me as I quicken my pace towards the Matthew's car.

Suddenly, I hear the door creak open behind us. Slowly turning my head, I see a 19 year old boy, with brunette hair, similar to Riley's. He stands only in a bath towel around his waist covering only his bottom half, leaving the rest of him soaking wet. "Hello?"

"Josh?" Riley questions, "You're not with Maya?"

"Why would I be with Maya?"

…

"Well, it's not Josh."

"That doesn't make any sense. Maya has always been interested in my brother."

"It's obvious that this little crush is no more. Maybe she never actually liked him."

"Possibly."

"Then the question still remains. Who did Maya run away with?"

"I have to say, I've looked at all options. Riley might have an idea."

"Fair point…Mr. Matthews, where is Riley?"

…

Maya's POV

"They took me to Josh's house, thought he was the one you ran off with you. I just neglected to tell them the truth." Riley's voices crackles through the bad connection on the phone, as I feel two strong arms wrap around me and a warm breath on my neck.

"Riley. Thank you…so, so much. I owe you my life."

"Hey, all that you owe me is a promise." The line goes silent for a few moments, before she speaks again. "Promise me. Promise me you'll be safe."

I smile, though she can't see me. "Riley, I promise."

More silence. "I'm really gonna miss you guys."

More smiling. "Not as much we'll miss you."

And the line goes silent.

I turn to him, finding his eyes fixed on mine. His hug deepens as I snuggle into his shoulder. "I love you Maya."

He lets go for a short time, cupping my cheek in his hand. "Is this what you want?"

I gently grasp his hand that lies on my face. "I've never been more sure." Islowly lean forward, planting a passionate kiss on his lips, as they move in sync with mine. After what seems like an eternity, we slowly part for breath. I rest my forehead on his as he carries me over the hill, into the next town.

"I love you too Lucas."


	3. Chapter 3

**Story Number: #3**

 **Length:**

 **Name: The Wrong Wedding**

 **Pairings & Characters: (Lucaya), Maya, Lucas, Riley, Josh**

 **Description: Maya Hart may have been tough, but even she knew exactly what she wanted for her wedding day. There were 3 things that were a must have. But too bad life had other plans for**

 **Ms. Hart.**

 **A/N hey guys so this is probably my favourite idea so far because it's a bit more light hearted than the other ones which have been kinda angsty and dramatic. This is basically Maya's idea of a perfect wedding as she lists it off, but eventually they all start to head in the opposite direction. There is implied one sided Joshaya at the start. It's set in the style where they show what she wants, then how it went wrong and finally how she substituted for it.**

 **PS URGENT NOTE: This symbol – (*^*) – means that this was how she compromised for her wedding instead of getting what she originally wished for**

…

 **Marry Joshua**

"Maya, don't go out there." Riley warned, attempting to push her 14 year old friend back behind the corner, as they exit the college party. It was bad enough that they snuck into a college party, Riley was not going to see her best friend heartbroken at the end of the night.

"Riley, it's time to go." Maya sighed as she attempted to push past her friend. She wore a pair of black jeans and a golden shirt, her blonde hair straightened, so that it reached almost to the length of her hips. While Riley wore a white, shoulder-less top, with a golden necklace and a skirt with a flower print. Two very different girls, who still managed to find friendship all those years ago.

Maya manages to force past Riley's protective stance against the brick wall of the campus house- she was always the stronger of the two, both physically and mentally- as her weaker counterpart stumbled back. This left her a big enough space to squeeze around the corner. That was before she regretted her last move.

Two mouths, moving in sync. A pair of legs wrapped around a waist. A body on top of another. One girl on top of a boy, and it shouldn't bother me. Except that the boy went by Joshua Matthews.

She knew it was near impossible if they were to have a relationship that it would work. She knew that there was always an age gap. She knew that no matter how much affection she gave him, there was only a slimmer of hope that he could even return her infatuation of him.

The tears welled in her eyes, but as much as they wanted to flow down her face, this was not the right person for crying. No, Maya Hart did not cry. _Ever_.

But, in that moment, one of Maya's wedding dreams, the wedding that she had planned out to perfection, was crumbling and falling into the abyss, in tiny, , dissolving stones.

( * ^ * )

"You ready?" Lucas said, stroking the side of the blonde beauty's hair, as they stood at the entrance to the hall. "As soon as we go in there, our high school life is over. No turning back."

Maya took a deep breath, the golden string from her squared cap falling into her face, "Yeah." She attempts a light hearted laugh, "The longer I'm out here, the harder its gonna be, right?" Lucas nods, grinning. But his bright smile soon fades.

"I'm going to miss you in Texas."

"I know." She puts her head down. She should say a proper reply. But she knows that if she does, she'll break down.

"Maya," he lightly places two fingers under chin and lifts her face towards his, "It's okay. You don't need to say that you'll miss me. I can see it in your eyes."

He gently touches his lips to hers, before taking her hand and leading her into their graduation ceremony. She should have been thinking happily. No more basic mathematics. No more history. No more random guys hitting on her in the hallways, before Lucas death stared them into oblivion.

But all she could think about, was how sad she would be when Lucas left for six months. 4 years of dating would never compromise for that.

…

After Farkle received his first in Maths, Science, History and English, Maya received first in music and second in music and Riley was awarded second in History, English and Geography, it was Lucas's turn to present his valedictorian speech.

It was funny. Besides being school president, Lucas was never considered as a leader. So when he was chosen as valedictorian, he had to repeatedly ask a certain Hart whether or not had any part in his winning, whether it was legal or not. And after his persistent pestering, she assured him that she had done nothing to assist in his victory, besides voting once, and once only.

But, after some thinking, Lucas had an idea as to why he was chosen. If there were two things he could do, they would be that he could write one hell of a speech, and when he did, he could persuade an audience to do anything.

Farkle on occasions had attempted to hire him as his henchman, to make speeches for the public, when the mini Minkus finally ruled the world. Lucas had kindly declined.

He approached the podium, the nervousness and excitement practically radiating onto the stage. He got out his piece of paper, before promptly putting it back into his pocket, not needing any writing.

"Well…here we are. You guys all looked so different when I came here from Texas in the seventh grade. I don't think they could have transferred me to a better school, honestly. In 3 days, I'll be returning to Texas. I should be thankful. I'll get to see all my old friends again. Thing is, though…I don think I'm ready to leave of this behind. All of you behind. We've been through thick and thin, essays and exams, friends and enemies. And here we are, after all the years together. We all know each others names, but we would often pass each other in the hallways, not even acknowledging the others existence. Now, when we leave those hallways and enter the real world, its time that that changed.

"If we see each other in street, it doesn't have to be much. A simple smile will do. Just don't forget. Never, ever forget. Because forgetting means losing the memory. And I sure as hell don't want to forget any of you." He smiles, finding some certain eyes in the audience, further to the back of the room. "But there is one person in particular that I could never forget. Not even if I never saw her again. But I don't want to take that chance."

He removes the microphone from the podium, as Maya's and the rest of assembly's curiousity grows. "Maya Hart," at the sound of her name, a small smile enters Maya's face, and she stares into Lucas's eyes, no matter how far away they are from her, "In the 8 years that I've known you, you've been one of the best friends I could have asked for. In the 6 years that I fell for you in, I've never seen a more beautiful girl. And in the four years that we've been together, I've never been more in love with anyone."

Tears were welling in her eyes as she began to raise from her seat, and he continued. "We're still young, I know that. I know that I should wait a few more years, but I've been having nightmares for weeks. They're all telling me that if I wait any longer, I might lose you."

He glided his hand into the pocket with his paper in it, pulling out a velvet box and bending down on one knee. "Maya Penelope Hart, my Clutterbucket, my short stack of pancakes…" he began to get teary-eyed himself, "Will you marry Huckleberry?"

Before any noise could be made, Maya was already at the bottom of the stage, yanking him down into a kiss. Yes, that was a definite yes.

 **Look Amazing In a Fitted Wedding Dress**

"It's gorgeous, Maya." Riley exclaimed, "It's just gorgeous."

Maya spun in the mirror, catching the reflection of herself. She wore a white lace, mermaid styled, strapless dress that came in at the middle and flicked out to the sides at the bottom. Riley was right. It did look gorgeous.

"Thanks Riley. Thanks so much for helping me pick out a dress."

"Hey, it's my duty as the bridesmaid and best friend." She smiled. "Besides, its been a week since you got back from Texas and I haven't see you for six months!"

Maya was about to reply. But, suddenly, a rush of heat began to make its way up her throat, causing her to gag. She, motioning to Riley, rushed to the bathroom, where she emptied the contents of her stomach into the ladies lavatories, while Riley held her hair back.

…

This may have been the only test in her life that Maya Hart had passed.

Though, she was still working out if that was a good thing.

She sat on the couch, legs crossed, and wearing one of Lucas's old plaid shirts from eighth grade. She heard the door open, as heavy footsteps entered the main living area. "Maya?" Lucas called. "Riley called, she told me that you were sick. I came back to take care of-"

He was cut off as he saw Maya's eyes tinted, like a river, with a clear, crystal-like liquid that threatened to burst like a dam. He, being the caring fiancée that he was, dropped his things, and sat next to her, holding her in his arms. "Hey…pancake, what's wrong?"

She said nothing, only let the tears flow as she pulled a box out of her pocket and snuggled into his shoulder. Lucas, curiousity building, opened the small package. His eyes widened at the item inside the box, as he placed a hand around Maya. She pulled away, surprised, when he snuggled more into her.

"Why don't you hate me?" She cried softly, "You should hate me. Why don't you?"

He gently grabbed her cheek and hand, as he reflected Maya's crying.

"Because…I'm gonna be a dad. And you're gonna be a mom. And we're gonna do it together."

"But… I'm not gonna be able to wear that dress…" She said, sadly. Lucas chuckled softly at how childish she was acting. Before she knew it, she was laughing too.

( * ^ * )

It had been 6 months since Maya became pregnant. The pair had decided to hold off the wedding, but the excitement had been mounting in the household. And since Maya's music career was really kicking off, they had decided to have the wedding sooner rather than later.

It was now October, and the wedding was now scheduled for November the fifth.

Now, being in the later stages of pregnancy, Maya had certainly earned the definition of a baby bump. Her stomach was extremely large compared to the otherwise small frame of the girl, which Lucas had been playfully teasing her about. Though, Maya didn't seem to mind.

But the issue of dress fitting was soon forgotten. Because Lucas came up with perfect dress for his fiancée. It was a knee length, white dress with thin fabric, that could easily be stretched. It may not have been the perfect wedding dress, but all that she could think, was that after all of the hardships, even when she fell pregnant…she and Lucas were still going to married by the end of the year.

 **Be Married At A Big Church**

"What do you mean _banned_?" Lucas questioned. Maya hung her head in shame, as Lucas stood next to her at the couch at Topanga's. This wasn't necessarily her proudest moment, even if it had been funny at the time.

"I mean, they won't let me go into the stupid church, because I-" She stops mid sentence, as her raised voice begins to attract attention from the rest of the café. Lucas sits next to her, grabbing her hand and lightly squeezing it.

"Maya, I know you don't want to talk about it. I just need to know what happened in case you were unfairly ruled." She groans and, after a few moments of silence, she nods.

 **a/u QUICK MESSAGE I myself do go to church and there is no religious profiling intended. This is simply what my church is like.**

 **FLASHBACK**

" _And now I invite you all to bow your heads in prayer." The priest said, as the whole church began to rise up for some type of religious activity. Apparently as Riley had told Maya from her rare visits to church, communion was where you would go to the front of the church, take some bread and some grape juice, and eat it, saying that it was a gift from God. Or, whatever._

 _Maya hadn't exactly been thrilled to find that her Aunt had invited her to her church to get to know the religious practices, prior to the wedding. Frankly, the whole thing nearly put Maya to sleep._

 _As a matter of fact, it did._

 _As people put their hands together, and a melodic silence enveloped the church, it was quickly broken by some distinct snoring. Like a cat purring. Being that it was disrupting the service, the priest decided it was best to wake the sleeping Maya._

 _Unfortunately, anyone who knew Maya would've known that you_ _ **never**_ _wake up Maya, especially when she was this tired._

 _As a result, chaos ensued. Words thrown about by Maya that really shouldn't have been said inside a church, while the priest attempted to stay calm during the situation. That was, until she accidently broke a statue of the Virgin Mary while in her frantic struggle. With that, the priest angrily threw her out of the church with a broken statue and her broken dignity._

"Hey." Lucas interrupted. "It's not that bad." He brought her into his arms, lovingness seeping through his pupils as they gazed into hers. "We'll make this work. Maya, I love you, and I know a lot of things have changed from the perfect wedding you wanted." He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, probably intending on pin pointing her childhood obsession with Josh. "But the ceremony isn't what matters. It's the person that you're with that matters. I don't know about you, but I've got the one I want right here."

She smiled. He mirrored her face, and gently stroked her small jawline. They both leaned in before locking into a sweet and warm kiss.

( * ^ * )

In her childhood dreams, Maya already had her perfect life planned out, starting with her perfect wedding. She would marry Josh after a few years going steady. Her wedding dress would be glamorous and expensive, but still accent her personality. Her hair would be in an elegant bun, and they would be married in a gorgeous church. They would slow dance, have a famous band perform and her father might have even come.

But, most of those dreams had been crushed by now. Not that Maya was complaining.

Because now, as she walked slowly down the small hill to the hand built alter, her arm being supported by Cory, as her small, thin white dress blew in the gentle breeze, along with long, flowing hair, now braided with beautiful flowers that Riley had managed to pick out from the valley, Lucas stared at her with the most smitten grin she had ever seen, and they prepared for the ceremony ahead, where they would exchange vows, before having a roam through the valley (complete with a little square dancing, just for big old Ranger Rick), Maya couldn't have imagined a better wedding day. Nor a better future husband.


End file.
